Frequently Asked Questions
This page contains answers to frequently asked questions. If you are unable to find the answer to your question, you can peruse the wiki, look at and ask questions in the [[Board:Questions_and_Answers|'Forum']]. This is a wiki. Please do make use of that and search for your looked-for topic through the INDEXes and first. If that doesn't help, then: Please direct all questions to the [[Board:Questions_and_Answers|'''FORUM]] or COMMENT section on a thematically appropriate article.' This gets to full to keep track of. Thank you! There is also the Chatroom where other players may know the answer to your question. +-Click the Question to reveal the answer.-+ FAQs This list was taken from the Russian Fan Site and translated loosely to English for the use of this site. '~"I AM A KNIGHT, WHY DO I NEED A LADY?"' Ladies are a source of delicious food!!! In store, meals cost coins and rubies that's best saved for using in the arena but your lady will give you these meals for free. You need only to devote fights to her as a thank you. Ladies, whose kitchen are upgraded can prepare more unique dishes that are not available in the store. Knights and ladies alike when fed will be stronger, healthier and have more fury in battles. After eating you will notice a bunch of garbage has appeared on your camp grounds. If a lady clears them, you will get a treasure chest which contains valuable contents. No ladies, no chests, and a waste of your energy to clear. Similar to garbage on a knight's camp, some "impossible to remove" rocks will appear on the lady's estates. Cutting down these stones will reward you with experience and collectibles. Only Knight can remove these stones for a lady. No ladies - no reward! Without the ladies you will be unable to complete some quests and achievements such as Stonefighter, Treasure Guardian, Courting, Ladies' Man,Peculiar Help, Tasks for a Lady, etc. ... A lady can also receive items as well as create some things in the workshop that you cannot. Of course these things can be purchased or traded, but isn't it nicer to get them as a gift from your lady? '~'"I'M A LADY, WHAT DOES A KNIGHT DO FOR ME?" Knights are the guardians of your treasures. Of course, some one can challenge him and they may win. Though still isn't it nice knowing that the first attack is countered, saving the contents of your unwieldy stones, rocks and tree chests? Over time, some "impossible to remove" rocks will appear on your estate. If a knight removes them thus saving your energy, you will get a chest with valuable contents. No knight - no rewards! For whom are you going to cook? Why do you need a kitchen, if you have no one to feed? After a knight dines there will be remainders of the feast left at his camp. If they are removed, you will gain experience and collectibles and as you have already recalled, without a knight - no rewards! A good Knight will cheer your name and devote his fights to you, and this means valuable spoils, experience, coins, collectibles and fertilizers. No knight, means no spoils! Of course you can fight for yourself ... once there is no longer a need for the extra gifts. The question is, where to find the good knights! Sometimes there are things you cannot make yourself, things that can only be made by a knight. Of course, these items can be bought for rubies, or you can search the chatroom for someone willing to trade. But nicer still is being able to get them gifted from a knight! '"SHOULD I RAISE ANIMALS, SUCH AS CHICKENS AND CATTLE?"' Animals and birds provide the products needed for the manufacture of objects, as well as for the production of food in the kitchen. In addition to them dying, that's when the pet becomes a golden statue. You can receive experience and additional products. As for the contents of the statues do not worry-they are safe and nobody will be able to open them. It is also necessary to produce animals for a way to advance in levels. '~'"WHY SHOULD I GROW CROPS AND FRUIT TREES?" Plants are needed to open territory, some buildings, as well as production items and dishes. In addition, plants are needed to complete quest and to unlocks achievements. More importantly the crops can be grown for sale as a way to get money. The trees, after 10 harvest will turn into chests that have experience, materials and collections items. '~"I JUST CUT DOWN (A) GRASS AND WEEDS, AND THEY SPROUTTED UP AGAIN! WHY IS THAT!?" Weeds and grass grow. The grass will help you handle your cattle and sheep. The ones wondering around and not in a coop will eat it and give you products, thus saving you money from needing to purchase hay. Uprooting weeds provides you with clover, experience and collection items. This is necessary! By the way, weeds are also needed for quests. '''~"WHY ARE THERE STRANGE STONES ON MY ESTATE!? I AM A PRINCESS, I WANT TO CLEAN IT UP BUT IT SAYS "ASK A KNIGHT"!" Those heavy stones are lava and are called unwieldy stones. You can remove it yourself with 10 energy, but then it does not bring you any use. Meaning you will not gain any items removing them and this only wastes your energy. It is better to ask a Knight to break it, and then he and you will get bonuses. ~"I HAD A QUEST AND NOW IT'S GONE! WHERE DID IT GO?" Some quests are temporary. As a rule they are timed, having somewhere between 14 to 30 days to complete them. At anytime after the event the quest will be canceled and you will not be able to complete it. This rule is only for Special Quests and Holiday Quests. ~'"THERE ARE SO MANY CHAMPION GOLEMS, HOW ARE THEY DIFFERENT FROM EACH OTHER?" It is necessary for the ladies to protect their estate. A Golem lives for a certain number of hours. From 2 to 14 days. Bobby is weaker than his fellow brother Rob, Robert the Huge and Golden Guardian, which is almost impossible to beat! After the "death" of the golem, it becomes a golden statue, which gives you love and experience. '~"SOME ARTICLES SAYS "NOT AVAILABLE YET, STAY TUNED OR TBA(TO BE ANNOUNCED). WHY IS THAT?" Such is life, humble yourself and wait! This part of the game is not ready yet. ~'"I'M UNABLE TO COLLECT A GOLDEN ANIMAL STATUE, WHAT DO I DO?" If the statue is behind a building, move the building. If it is between an unexplored area or behind the "fog of war", you will need to first unlock that piece of land to get the statue. If the object is found in the coastal zones hidden at the edge of the map, or where the menu is. Expand the screen to full screen mode, or click zoom out to expand the zone and collect the objects. '~"I CAN NOT MOVE THE BUILDING! WHY IS THAT!?" Stop production, collect the manufactured materials. After that it can be moved. ~'"SOME PLAYERS HAVE A GREEN TABLE, WHERE DO I GET ONE?" This is a table for playing Zonk!. You can get it as a prize for completing the quest line "Special Game." '~"SOME OF THE LADIES HAVE THE SAME ARENA AS THE KNIGHTS, WHY DON'T I HAVE ONE TOO!?" Complete the quest "Unexpected visit" to get the Arena Gate. This will only be available at level 15. ~'"HOW DO I MAKE BETS AND WHAT ARE GLORIOUS BATTLES?" Betting can only be done on the "Bookmaker Table". You can get the table by completing the quest "Special Drill". Choose the bet type, choose your bet amount and wait until someone responds. For more information, ''see "Bookmaker Table Rules". Knights may engage in betting fights and dedicate to their ladies. Ladies cannot. Glorious battles are battles with Knights or Ladies, who are of +1 level and above. '''~"HOW DO I KNOCK ITEMS OUT OF STRUCTURES?" When visiting friends interact with their structure; knight's tent, ladies tower or other decorations. At home you'll see a sign pop up over your items that your friends have interacted with while visiting you, click the item to collect. ~'"HOW DO I HELP MY FRIENDS GAIN EXPERIENCE? DO I ALSO GET EXPERIENCE VISITING THEM?" When visiting friends interact with Dummies, statues of the King and Queen, Prize cups, Champion's Flags, or Flower Gardens. You will both gain 125 to 3,000 experience per visit, 80 to 25,000 experience per object. '~"HOW DO I FEED WILD CHICKENS? I PUT THE FEEDER, BUT THE QUEST IS STILL NOT COUNTED. WHAT SHOULD I DO?" Wait until the chicken is hungry and an icon with a feeder will appear over their head. ~'"I WANT TO SPEED UP PRODUCTION, BUT IT IS IMPOSSIBLE. WHAT DO I DO?" Perhaps you just do not have enough friends. Finding friends on the game can be helpful for speeding up production or even for completing certain quests. For more information on adding friends, ''see "Game basics: Friends" '''~"HOW DO I KNOW MY GIFT LIMIT? WHAT ARE THE LIMITS?" Every day, you can receive gifts from your friends. These may be free gifts, gifts from your neighbours' inventory, gifts from idols and admirers, as well as gifts from your second half. How do you know how many gifts you can get? You need to open the tab "Gifts" located next to "Collections" above your friends list. You can only do this if you have at least one gift. If the gift chest is empty, you may not be able to open it. You will see 4 tabs Couple / Admirers / Other / Free. In each of these tabs if you look above you will notice two amounts; the amount of received gifts / the total amount of which you can get - see screenshot below. You need to remember that gifts from "other" players cannot exceed the sum of 25,000 coins daily. Gifts from your betrothed, husband or wife, "couple", is 150,000. While the gift limit from "admirers" can be different, you receive 50,000 coin limit per admirer, the more fans, the higher the limit. See "Glory" for the amount of Admirers you can have per Title Rank. ~'"AS A LADY, HOW DO I FEED A KNIGHT?" The Knight must first be your "Idol". You need to prepare a meal in your Kitchen, go visit the knight in which you wish to feed, click on his table and place all the dishes you wish to leave, or the amount that the current table is able to hold. '~"I HAD A PROBLEM, BUT I HAVE NOT FOUND AN ANSWER TO MY QUESTION, WHERE DO I GO? If you are unable to find the answer to your question, one of our, Mods;Potnia or Fonni can answer any questions that they know the answer to. Please leave a message on their walls or the page in which your question is concerning. i.e If you have a question about chickens then leave a message on the page and someone will get back to you within 24-72 hours. There is also the Chatroom where other players (who are online) may be able to help you. FAQ taken from Facebook About the Game At the beginning of the game you choose your character: a young Squire Knight or a beautiful Lady in waiting. The past of these characters is a drama: they are both orphans brought up by relatives. Yet their future looks bright and exciting. Thrilling adventures, dangers, and love await them very soon. Your character will get to solve the mystery of his parents’ death and find a reliable partner to share all joys and sorrows with, as well as earn titles and win new and develop previously conquered lands. How do you start? Select the character's gender, choose the appearance you like most, and think of the character's name. The Knights and the Brides you are to choose from have different inheritance: lance/shield/armor for the knights and energy/dresses/coins for the brides. Make sure you make the right choice: you will not get to change the character's gender later on. Having trouble loading the game or seeing the game objects? 1.Clear your browser's cache correctly. 2.Increase the cache's size. 3.Update Flash Player. 4.Open the game in a different browser. What Brides Can Do Ladies are mistresses on their Estates. They take care of everything that grows and feed everything that lives on the estate with the help of their magic servants. With the help of the garden dwarf named George the Ladies can: 1.Clear weeds 2.Place crop beds 3.Plant and harvest crops in the beds 4.Water trees and harvest fruit. With the help of the Mining Dwarf (who has no name) a Lady can mine for stones. Tin Woodcutter will help the Lady cut trees. By upgrading the Sawmill and the Quarry the Lady improves their output, speed, and capacity. The first things a Lady needs to do is repair the the Sawmill and Quarry. While she was growing up at the Estate of her Auntie and Uncle, her ancestral estate went into a decline. There is decay and despair everywhere, but you will fix that, won't you? Livestock A Lady can buy and raise poultry and cattle. The animals and birds grow and start giving output, after some time they turn into gold statues that give off a reward. While the animals are growing they need care: the chicks eat clover, lambs and calves drink milk. Once grown, the animals start producing useful items: chickens lay eggs, cows give milk, sheep produce wool. Kitchen You need a Kitchen to make Dishes. Dishes can be sold for profit; you can also give dishes from you Kitchen to your Idols or your Mate, but we'll tell you all about it a little later. The higher the Kitchen's level, the more variety you have in your menu. The ready Dishes are placed on the table, the table has a limited capacity. Workshop You can turn items into other items in the Alchemist's Workshop. Sometimes the transformation makes sense, and sometimes it's just the Alchemist's whim. Items created in the Workshop are needed to produce other items or to upgrade buildings. Please note: some of the items in the Workshop can only be produced by a Bride, and others - only by a Knight. Playing in pair is always better than struggling alone. Fashion House At the start of the game the territory with the Fashion House is locked and you need to restore the gates to get to the area where the building is. After that, fix the Fashion House. Once it is restored, you will get to make a variety of beautiful dresses to wear. New dresses give the Lady extra Glory every time she visits her friends and uses special objects that give different bonuses. Magic Mirror The Magic Mirror was created to give the Lady an opportunity to change her image. Plastic surgery in our Kingdom is a matter of two clicks. What Knights Can Do Naturally, a Knight can, wants to, and has to fight in order to earn XP, glory, money, and titles. There are Arena Gates at the Knight's camp; they allow the Knight to land directly into the lists. In order to fight you need energy. If there is not enough energy, you can always replenish it at the Market. A regular combat costs 5 units of energy, 4 if you upgrade the Arena to its highest level. Combat dedicated to a Lady requires more concentration and energy: 10 and 9, if the Arena has been upgraded. Please note that you are offered a choice of rivals every time: a weak one, an equal, and a stronger one. Victories over a weak or an equal rival give you XP and money, but negligible glory. A victory over a strong opponent gives you a lot of glory and is called a Glorious Victory. Before Combat The most important thing before going into action is to make sure you are well equipped. A Knight needs armor, lances, and shields to fight. All these can be bought at the Market or you can make them yourself in the Forge. These items have limited durability. A defeat reduces durability by 2 units, a victory - by 1. Items whose durability equals zero disappear. Read the items wear-out notices carefully before going into action, otherwise you risk going forth with a broom and a bucket on your head instead of armor, bearing a trashcan lid instead of a shield. Combat. Rules and Moves Combat is a sequence of rounds in which the opponents try to inflict as much Damage as possible onto each other. The one who keeps his seat wins. The one who has no health left loses. For each round you need to choose which of the five moves (Charge, Attack, Block, Curse, or Healing) you want to use. You need to choose the move within ten seconds of the start of the round, if you don't – Attack will be used by default. To use the moves you need to have a sufficient amount of Rage. The Attack move replenishes Rage, while the other moves spend it. Curse can strip Rage from your rival. The result of each round is determined by the combination of Moves used by the opponents. The combinations can vary greatly. Some moves work well against one move, but are absolutely useless against another. Your Abilities may have a significant impact on the combat outcome. Abilities Abilities are special characteristics developed by your Knight. They may improve specific Moves or boost basic properties, such as Damage or Health. Here is one example: the Improved Block ability lets you use a Move for 2 instead of 3 units of Rage. With each level he reaches, the Knight chooses one of three, rarely two, Abilities. The specific combination of abilities to choose from at each level depends on two things: 1.The Abilities the Knight has already chosen. 2.Chance. For example, if the Knight chose Improved Health 1 on level 2, he may get an option of Improved Health 2 on the next level. However, if he never chose Improved Health 1, there is no way he will get the Improved Health 2 option. The Most Important Thing in Our Game. Knights and Brides You can play this game by yourself. But it is much more fun to play it with a Mate. You don't have to commit yourself to a long-term relationship to enjoy the benefits, that is why there are Idols and Admirers in the game. Idols and Admirers Each Knight and each Lady may have their own Idols and Admirers. The relationship can go both ways. For example, if you are a Knight and a Lady becomes your Admirer, you turn into her Idol. Make her your Idol and you will become her Admirer. What a Knight Admirer Can Do for his Lady Idol A Knight can dedicate his victories to his Idol. In case of a victory, the Knight and his Lady get an additional reward of fertilizer that reduces the growth time of plants and other valuable items, as well as extra glory. A Knight can visit his Idol's Estate and break the mysterious black stones that appear there from time to time. The stones shed valuable rewards and turn into chests with treasures in the Lady's area. What a Lady Admirer Can Do for her Knight Idol A Lady can serve Dishes to her Idol. In order to do that, she first needs to make a Dish, then visit her Idol and click on the table at his camp. The Dishes strengthen the Knight in combat. And the Knights like to be strong when they fight. After the Knight eats a Dish served by a Lady, the Lady gets Glory of a famous cook, and that's not all. As everyone knows, men are not very tidy by nature and are not too eager to clean up after a meal. Ladies, in their turn, have a wonderful spell that turns trash into treasure. Ladies can use the spell in their Idol's area up to five times a day. As a result, the Knight will get a chest with a valuable reward, too. Where and How You Can Find Idols You can look for Idols both among your friends' characters and among the characters of the opposite sex you are not acquainted with. To add a Lady or a Knight you know to your Idols, you need to click on the candidate's icon in the friends bar and choose the Add to Idols option. You can also use the Bulletin Board that every Knight and every Lady has. Open the Board. To add a stranger to your Idols you need to become social network friends with him or her. To offer friendship to a user you need to send him/her a special item called a Sign of Trust. When the user receives a Sign of Trust he/she sees in it a link to your social network profile. If he/she agrees to be your friend, you will get a link to his/her profile. After that, you can add each other to friends and then to Idols, Admirers, or become a couple in the game. Please Note: the number of Idols is limited, so is the number of Admirers. The number of Admirers available increases as you get new titles. Additional number of Idols can be bought for rubies. If your game relationship becomes serious, you might want to think about offering the player a Betrothal Ring and becoming a Betrothed Couple. How to Become a Betrothed Couple To become a couple you need to send a special gift, a Betrothal Ring, to the character of the opposite sex. Betrothal Rings are sold at the Market. To send a ring, click on the icon of a character of the opposite sex in your friends bar and choose the Betroth option. Attach a ring and wait for an answer. Please Note: if your offer of betrothal is declined, your ring will burn to naught in the fire of your disappointment. However, if the object of your affection accepts your offer, you will become a Betrothed Couple. Betrothed Couple Features The Knight automatically becomes the champion of his Lady's territory. Any villain who decides to plunder the Lady's treasure will have to defeat her Knight first. The Knight can clear an unlimited number of dark stones on the estate of his Betrothed. The Lady can cook and clean up for her Knight to her heart's content. Fortunately, unlike real life, every cleaning in our kingdom is a pleasant surprise for the Lady. Additional recipes become available to the Lady in the Kitchen. Friends Friends are friends: you can send a free gift to each friend once a day and receive a free gift from each friend daily. You may and should visit your friends. There are buildings and other objects in your friends' areas (just like in yours) that you can inspect to benefit yourself and your friend. You have 5 actions in each friend's area that you can use as you like. Each action gives you a reward depending on the type of object you use. Please Note: the higher the level of the building you inspect, the better the reward you get. This means that the higher the level of the buildings in your area, the more willing your friends will be to visit you. What Glory Is and Why You Need It You need Glory to get new titles. Each new title makes new items available for you to buy. Achievements Achievements are nice rewards for completing special quests in the game. These quests are especially important to the Knight, as they improve his fighting abilities. Other Questions These are questions asked by users of the game. It is of questions which others may also find useful and has been compiled into one list here. Wiki Related Questions This list is for questions relating to the wiki only. ~"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO EDIT BUT I WOULD LIKE TO HELP CONTRIBUTE TO THE WIKI. HOW CAN I HELP AND WHERE DO I START?" We're still missing quest contents and could always use help in that section, see "To do list as well as " ". You can always start there. If you do not know how to edit or you are afraid that you will make a mistake then you can always take a screen shot of the quest or missing content and we will edit it into the wiki. ~"I WOULD LIKE TO UPLOAD A PICTURE/ FILE, HOW DO I DO THAT?" First a warning; although there is no limit to the number of files you can upload, the maximum size of uploads allowed to a Wikia is 10 MB. So you must remember this is not meant to be used as your own personal storage and should be used solely for "Knights and Brides" wiki related contents only. With that in mind please, see this guide " ". Notes If you have any questions you feel should be added to this list and you are unable to make edits then please contact Fonni for any inquires. If you are able to make edits, please add your question to the "Other Questions" list. We will also add to it as more questions comes to us and we feel is important and others may also struggle with. Original source of Russian questions; http://vernost-vk.ru/str/faq.html Source of Facebook questions; https://apps.facebook.com/knightsbrides/?fb_source=canvas_bookmark *If you need answers on other topics you can peruse the wiki, look at and ask questions in the [[Board:Questions_and_Answers|'Forum's Questions and Answers' board]] or the [[Board:Multilingual|'Forum's Multilingual' board]] for non-English discussion. Category:Game guides